


Knowledge

by ForcedSimile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things he knows about her. And all she wants is the answer to one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

Only an extremely astute observer would notice that Levi's steps slowed slightly when he heard the heavy footsteps of Hange charging down the hall. They would also note that he stopped for a split second, widening his stance so he could support her weight when she all but jumped on his back and hugged his shoulders tightly. Thankfully no one was nearly astute enough to notice this (no was around anyway).

Only Hange would notice the smile, even when Levi wasn't smiling (exactly). Only Levi noticed that she held on longer than was normal. He kept his arms crossed.

“Do you love me?” she whispered. It was barely audible, almost as though she were afraid of being heard in that empty hall. He narrowed his eyes and pried her arms from around him, but held fast to her sleeve. He dragged her into the showers. Contrary to popular belief, Hange actually liked it there, she claimed it was an inspiring place to process random ideas. It was while she was working that she neglected bathing (and food, and sleep, and self preservation). She had her clothes off before he did, tossing them aside. Levi lingered, folding her clothes, properly hanging her harness, setting her boots next to his.

He saw the steam and knew where she was. He knew what she was doing. Just standing in the water, letting herself get soaked. He found her and just watched her for a moment, wondering if the water touched any part of her he hadn't. She didn't turn to him. Maybe she knew he needed the moment. Just like he knew she liked her scalp scrubbed first. He slicked his hands with soap and began to wash her hair, rubbing firm circles into her scalp. She let out a fluttery sigh and he smirked. He would take his time, savoring the smell of the lather and detangling as much as he could with his fingers. He'd need a comb later.

Hange reached for her soap and washcloth, but he got to them first. He gently washed her body, kissing her newly clean skin as the soap was rinsed away. Levi preferred her clean, because when she was clean, she was safe. When she was clean, she wasn't thinking about Titans (all the time), it meant she wasn't out on the field risking her life. Hange was the only reason he'd slow down enough to take longer showers, they even dared to fill up a basin and soak in a bath on occasion. She knew it gave him peace of mind when she was clean. He'd whispered the reasons against her wet skin, while water, steam and soap could be the excuse for the stinging in his eyes. He knew she wasn't fooled. She knew not to bring it up.

He toweled her off, she toweled him off. She giggled as she tousled his wet hair, but wrapped the towel around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She leaned in, and Levi parted his lips.

“Do you love me?” she asked. Her voice was low, though no one was there. Her lips brushed against his as they all but shared the same breath. Something in him froze. He pulled away and growled in frustration, more over not getting a kiss than anything. He dragged her through the halls by her hand and left her at her room. He gave her a pointed look and left her, retreating to his room. He hastily threw on his pajamas and grabbed a bottle of his favored scented body oil. He bought specifically for using on her, since it was infused with lavender and would help her relax and sleep. Tonight seemed as good a night as any for such measures.

He knocked on her door out of courtesy, but showed himself in. She was waiting, unfazed by his absence, she hadn't put anything on yet. He held up the bottle and she gave him a lop sided grin. He was able to love her from her hair to her toes, carefully massaging his thumbs lightly against her skin, savoring the warmth of her body, wanting to lavish her in comfort. She knew she was being spoiled. When he was done, she collapsed onto her bed, stretching languidly, arching her back, rolling her hips. He crawled between her legs and kissed his way to her waiting lips. One leg hooked around his waist, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his hands on her hips squeezing whenever she moaned. She knew just how to kiss him, just how to move so he never wanted to leave the warmth of her arms.

Levi knew what she wanted and would not ask for. His lips followed his hands back down her body. One leg over his shoulder, the other he left alone. He could take his time, he knew she liked the soft caresses, to touch his face, his hair. Hange liked the build up, he liked the pay off.

He loved the taste of her. He loved the brush of her sweaty thigh against his cheek. He loved her squirms, the way he had to hold her still, her arching back, the way she bit her lip to keep from getting any louder, her quick gasps, the way she gripped the sheets. He loved it all, the whole experience. When he was finished he crawled up to her, held her face in his hands.

“Do you love me?” she asked.

He felt cold despite all that had happened before. Didn't she know? Hadn't he shown her? His fingers snaked through her hair and he couldn't meet her eyes. He couldn't say it. He knew she had to see the sheen in his eyes, how rapidly he blinked. But he nodded. Just once. Then hugged her tightly. She held him close, and he wanted to melt into her. To be part of her and never have to be separated again. However strange it sounded it was what he wanted. But he settled for her roaming hands, letting her remove his pajamas. She liked cuddling while naked the best and so did he. He was as close as he was going to be—skin on skin.

“You can ask me,” she said softly, her lips against his ear.

“I don't need to,” he said.

Because he knew.


End file.
